Night World EMAIL chats
by Finding Limbo
Summary: These are pointless EMAIL's that happen between the characters...R
1. LameO joke

MUA HA! This is one of the worst jokes that can be told, I do admit! Oh well, read it if you dare! ** Pandora  
**

* * *

**

**HyperAttack**_ – _Poppy

**Which_Witch_is_Witch** – David

**Cousin_of_an_evil_monster**_ – _James

**HyperAttack**: Want to here a joke?

**Which_Witch_is_Witch**: Sure

**HyperAttack:** Knock knock!

**Which_Witch_is_Witch**: Who's there?

(**HyperAttack**has signed off)

_Five minutes later_

(**HyperAttack**has signed on)

**Which_Witch_is_Witch**: Poppy, why didn't you finish that joke?

(**HyperAttack**has signed off)

(**Cousin_of_an_evil_monster**has signed on)

**Which_Witch_is_Witch**: What's up with Poppy?

**Cousin_of_an_evil_monster**: Why?

**Which_Witch_is_Witch**: She won't answer a knock knock joke, she just keeps logging off!

(**HyperAttack**has signed on)

**HyperAttack**: Hi Jamey!

**Cousin_of_an_evil_monster**: Hi Popalicious!

**Which_Witch_is_Witch:** POPPY!

**HyperAttack:** WHAT?

**Which_Witch_is_Witch**: FINISH THE JOKE!

**HyperAttack:** I did

**Which_Witch_is_Witch**: No you didn't…scroll upwards, you signed off!

**HyperAttack**: That was the end of the joke idiot! Knock knock, who is there, nobody! Obviously me signing off means no one is there to answer you, until Jamey signed on of course! Then he could answer!

**Which_Witch_is_Witch**: Good-bye, I can not stand you so I am now going to stab you with a pencil in the heart

(**Which_Witch_is_Witch** has signed off)

**HyperAttack:** Not if I run for it!

(**HyperAttack**has signed off)

**Cousin_of_an_evil_monster**: POPPY! I'll kill you first David!!!

**(Cousin_of_an_evil_monster**has signed off)

* * *

Yes well, Which_Witch_is_Witch should not mess with vampires - or threat vampires! Press the button to review, you know you want to!


	2. Timmy Released

Hm…I don't really think this is all that funny my self but I did put it up. I'm having weird writers block. R&R And so sorry that it took, like, a few days to get this up. My computer is shutting down on me sometimes so it's kind of frusterating to get it back up and save stuff...so yeah. R&R

* * *

**In_love_with_an_idiot**_ - _Mary-Lynette

**Rich_Girl **_- _Maggie

**Me-ow**_ - _Rashel

**Neutral **_– _Jez

**HypterAttack_the_second** – Timmy

(**In_love_with_an_idiot**is logged on)

(**Rich_Girl **is logged on)

(**Me-ow**is logged on)

(**Neutral **is logged on)

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– Hello? Who's in the chat room right now?

**Rich_Girl **– I am (and you are)

**Me-ow**– I'm not here, I'm a ghost!

**Neutral **– That isn't very funny, Rashel

**Me-ow**– Your momma!

**Rich_Girl **– Is that really you?

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– Because you're acting really weird. And Maggie? You aren't rich!

**Rich_Girl **– But Delos is...

**Me-ow**– Maybe I should go untie Rashel before she breaks out and kicks my ass

EVERYONE – What? Huh? Excuse me?

_(All pressed enter at the same time)_

**Me-ow**– You see, I have tricked you all into thinking that I am Rashel. There hence…there hence…well…I got you good!

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– I'd untie her Quinn. And it's hence forth!

**Me-ow**– What? How do you know I'm Quinn? I could be Timmy!

**Rich_Girl **– Timmy? Timmy wouldn't/couldn't do such a thing!

(**HyperAttack**has logged on)

**HyperAttack **– RUN FOR YOUR SILLY LIVES!!!!

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– Poppy? Why? – and if we're supposed to be running for our lives WHY are you on the computer instead of telling us in person?

**HyperAttack **– IT'S TIMMY! SOMEONE LET HIM OUT OF HIS CAGE!!! HE'S ON THE LOOSE! And I'd like to keep the bit about me on the computer to myself

**Me-ow**– But why pixie lady?

**HyperAttack **– Quinn? What are you doing on Rashel's user?

**Me-ow**– How in the lord vampires name did you know it was me?!

**HyperAttack** – You call me that all the time *cough* idiot *cough*

**Me-ow**– Help! I can't beat up Quinn for the first time in forever! janieonakcomejskp

**Neutral **– Rashel? Are you alright? What was the last thing you were trying to say?

**Me-ow**– Sorry, Rashel got loose for a second, we were fighting over the keyboard. But she is taken care of _now_

**Rich_Girl **– Sick thoughts, Quinn, sick thoughts

(**HyperAttack_the_second **has logged on)

**HyperAttack_the_second** – POPPY! YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET ME OUT OF THE CAGE AND PLAY WITH ME IF I WAS GOOD! I WAS GOOD! NOW PLAY!

(**HyperAttack_the_second **has logged off)

**HyperAttack** – Help! Someone help me put this kid back in his cage!

**Neutral **– You were the one to let him out you fool. You pay for the consequences!

(**Neutral **has logged off)

**Rich_Girl **– Sorry, Poppy, but I'm in agreement

(**Rich_Girl **has logged off)

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– Sorry, gotta go find Ash because…gotta go find Ash!

(**In_love_with_an_idiot**has logged off)

**Me-ow**– Hm…sorry…I'm to busy with Rashel!

(**Me-ow**has logged off)

**HyperAttack **– No! I'll die! Please! Help me! Darn it! They're all gone…now I'm all alone…now I have to run from

(**HyperAttack** has been disconnected)

* * *

I feel so bad for Timmy. Is he really supposed to be so evil and bad? Oh well! Click the button that says review, you know you want to!


	3. Taken!

Again, this may not be funny to you - I know it really isn't to me - but I've got to add stuff, even if it is weird/bad/not funny.

* * *

**Somehow_in_love** – Quinn

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Ash

**Forget_Me_Pop** – James

(**Somehow_in_love** logged on)

(**Me-ow**logged on)

(**In_love_with_an_idiot**logged on)

(**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** logged on)

(**Rich_Girl **logged on)

(**Forget_Me_Pop** logged on)

(**HypterAttack_the_second** logged on)

**Me-ow**– Timmy? What did you do to Poppy?

**HypterAttack_the_second** – Um…she's in a better place now

**Forget_Me_Pop** – WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY POPPY?!

**HypterAttack_the_second** – Why ever would you care, dear James?

**Somehow_in_love** – Whatever you did, little evil dude, you did GOOD. It's a good thing that that pixie is away from us.

**HypterAttack_the_second** – I didn't kill her, if that's what you're thinking

**Forget_Me_Pop** – THEN WHAT DID YOU DO?

**HypterAttack_the_second** – _I want to play a game_

**Rich_Girl **– Hm…did you happen to hide her in a burning building? Is she tied up in that burning building?

(**HypterAttack_the_second** has logged off)

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – How did you know that, Maggie?

**Rich_Girl **– He's tried to pull that one on me too. He's also hidden Delos.

**Me-ow**– Would he happen to be tied up in a burning building?

**Rich_Girl **– No. I have no idea where my rich boy is

**Forget_Me_Pop** – and you aren't worried?

**Rich_Girl **- *laugh* why would I be?

**Somehow_in_love** – Wait! So Poppy isn't dead?

(**HypterAttack_the_second** logged on)

**HypterAttack_the_second** – There, now she is with Delos. Good luck!

(**HypterAttack_the_second** has logged off)

**Forget_Me_Pop** - *horrible sob* WHERE DID MY FLOWER GO?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Hm…why so scared cousin?

(**In_love_with_an_idiot**has come off invisibility mode)

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– You are all complete IDIOTS!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Mar? Why am I an idiot? How I can I stop?

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– Ash, you can never stop. But the rest of you! I'd expect you to go looking for them. And I know where they are, but there is NO way I'm going to tell any of you since you're too lazy to look.

**Forget_Me_Pop** – Where is she? I will come over there and kill you, Mar. Where is Poppy?

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– I'm not telling

(**Forget_Me_Pop** has logged off)

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – If he so much as touches you…

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– He won't do a thing to me. He's all talk and no

(**In_love_with_an_idiot**has been disconnected)

**Me-ow**– Wow, James actually did something. Weird.

**Somehow_in_love** – Hey, Rashel. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Me-ow**– I believe I do

(**Somehow_in_love **has logged off)

(**Me-ow**has logged off)

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – How random

**Rich_Girl **– Have you not forgotten about you're HUMAN true love?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – No, I haven't. I can't get out of my chair!

**Rich_Girl **- *Grinning* Gee, I wonder why…

(**Rich_Girl **has logged off)

(**HypterAttack_the_second** has logged on)

**HypterAttack_the_second** – Where did everyone go?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Rashel and Quinn went to go do the nasty, James is killing Mary-Lynette, and Maggie has glued me to my chair. Now can you tell me what you did with Poppy and Delos?

**HypterAttack_the_second** – Why would I tell you?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Obviously I can't go tell anyone!

**HypterAttack_the_second** – Right…I suppose I could. I hid them in the cave Hannah was for awhile. They're both tied to one of the post things. It really wasn't that hard.

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – You do remember that place is very unstable?

**HypterAttack_the_second** – SO?

(**Forget_Me_Pop** has logged on)

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – What did you do?

**Forget_Me_Pop** – …do you care?

**HypterAttack_the_second** – Did you kill her?

**Forget_Me_Pop** – …do you care?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – James. We care.

**Forget_Me_Pop** – …do you care?

**HypterAttack_the_second** – There's something wrong about this…

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – I agree…

**Forget_Me_Pop** – …do you care?

(**Rich_Girl **has logged on)

**Rich_Girl **– …do you care?

**HypterAttack_the_second** – EVERYONE HAS TURNED INTO CARING ZOMBIES!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – DAMN! I THOUGHT THIS WAS COMING IN 2012!

**HypterAttack_the_second** – That's the end of the world

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – And the world can't end because of caring zombies?

**HypterAttack_the_second** – …that is a possibility.

(**HyperAttack** has logged on)

**HyperAttack** – TIMMY! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Make him pay later, Poppy, there's something wrong.

**Forget_Me_Pop** – …do you care?

**HyperAttack** – Jamesy? What's wrong?

**Forget_Me_Pop** – …do you care?

**Rich_Girl **– …do you care?

**HypterAttack_the_second** – …do you care?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Timmy, not you to!

**HypterAttack_the_second** – Nah. I'm just screwing with you.

(**In_love_with_an_idiot**has logged on)

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– I am taking over the world! Who would like to help?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Mar? What's going on? Aren't you dead or something?

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– I am taking over the world, Ash! But you are going to be the first to PERISH under my hand!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – WHY?!

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– YOU DID TRY TO SAVE ME YOU JERK!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – But Maggie glued me to my seat!

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– I don't care! You are going to perish! You, Timmy and Poppy?

**HyperAttack** – WTF did I do?

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– …does it matter?

**HyperAttack** – Ash, I'm going to go stop her before she kills us all. Give James my best regards if I die doing so.

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Sure thing, Pop.

(**HyperAttack** has logged off)

(**In_love_with_an_idiot**has logged off)

**Forget_Me_Pop** – …do you care?

(**HyperAttack** has logged on)

(**In_love_with_an_idiot**has logged on)

**HyperAttack** – …do you care?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – NO!

**HypterAttack_the_second** – NOT YOU TOO, POPPY!

* * *

I'll take any critisizim you've got! Review please!


	4. Umpa Lumpa has escaped!

Hey, thanks for all the comments, they do help. And I don't think even I know what's going on in the head attached to my body. Sorry about the weird thing last time. I know, it was overly random. R&R (**and I know it isn't Halloween yet!) **And I got the idea of truth or dare from Daybreak Online Chat!

* * *

**RichBoy **– Delos

**Keller101 **– Keller

**Crazed_Shape **– Galen

**LovelyFreak** - Hannah

(Everyone is logged on except Rashel and Quinn) Everyone I've said of course

**HypterAttack** – Jeez Mar, I'm glad we got you back on your meds!

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– Sorry, I just got a little…

**Forget_Me_Pop** – Eccentric?

**Rich_Girl **– Idiotic?

**RichBoy** – Scary?

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– I said I was sorry!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Its okay, Mar, we ALL forgive you!

**RichBoy** – I don't

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Yes, you do

**RichBoy** – …whatever

(**RichBoy** has logged off)

**Rich_Girl **– Um…so…does anyone have any idea's of what we could do?

**Forget_Me_Pop** – Well…we could scare the crap out of little kids! I mean it IS Halloween!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – I'm sure they wouldn't be scared. Since its Halloween they'd all be like "cool costume idiot!"

**HypterAttack** – Actually, once I was trick or treating with two of my friends and a dude in a REAPER mask started chasing us around. We ran for our lives! James, you were there! Remember?

**Forget_Me_Pop** – Of course I remember! That dude was WAY out of line. Even _I_ was scared!

**Rich_Girl **– HA! You were scared of a MASK?!

**Forget_Me_Pop** – The mask reached, like, seven feet tall!

(**Keller101**has logged on)

**Keller101**– Hm…what are we talking about?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – About how Jamey over here was scared out of his mind by a MASK

**Forget_Me_Pop** – Poppy was too!

**HypterAttack** – Hey! What did I do to disserve any of this?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Oh you didn't, Pop. James did though.

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– It's a sad day when people get teased for others.

**Keller101**– FYI girl, that's been happening since the Stone Age!

**Rich_Girl **– It's true. People get teased for other's seamlessly harmless comments. It really isn't fair but it really is life.

(**RichBoy** has logged on)

**RichBoy** – I had the best idea!

**Rich_Girl **– I want to hear it

**RichBoy** – So I was reading some kind of internet website thing and I suddenly got the idea of truth or dare!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – I get to go first! James, truth or dare?

**Forget_Me_Pop** – Um…dare?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – I dare you to go camp in the haunted house!

**HypterAttack** – Ash! Why would you make him do such a thing?! He's afraid of the dark!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** - *Evil grin* I know

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– Gotta do it James, unless you're CHICKEN!

**Forget_Me_Pop** – I am not a chicken!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Then go!

**Forget_Me_Pop** – Am I aloud to bring someone?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Yeah, any one except Poppy!

**Forget_Me_Pop** – Then I'll bring Keller with me! When do I do it?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Tonight of course

**Keller101**– Hey!

**Forget_Me_Pop** – You're a strong person, you can help fight off the dark!

**Keller101**– A vampire afraid of the dark?

**Forget_Me_Pop** – Whatever, my turn! Delos, truth or dare?

**RichBoy** – Well I'm not a chicken so I'll go dare!

**Forget_Me_Pop** – I dare you to…sneak up on Thierry while he's sleeping then spray paint him pink!

**RichBoy** – Pink? Ok you are sooooooo on!

(**RichBoy** has logged off)

(**Forget_Me_Pop** has logged off)

**Keller101**– Do you think he's really going to do it?

**Rich_Girl **– Yeah

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Should we go on without them?

(**RichBoy** has logged on)

(**Forget_Me_Pop** has logged on)

**HypterAttack** – Nope

**RichBoy** – Okay, I did it! And we'll be able to see when he wakes up when we hear a REALLY loud yell!

(**LovelyFreak** has logged on)

**LovelyFreak** – *Curiously* Whatcha doing?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Truth or dare?

**LovelyFreak** – *Excited* May I join?

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– Totally

**RichBoy** – Hannah truth or dare?

**LovelyFreak** – *Yelling* DARE!

**RichBoy** – *Evil grin* I dare you to take the blame for what I did to Thierry!

**LovelyFreak** – *Genuinely concerned* What did you do?

**Keller101 **– He painted him pink!

**LovelyFreak** – *Shocked* Why ever would you do such a thing?!

**RichBoy** – I got dared

**LovelyFreak** – *Madly* That's terrible!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Why are you doing that Hannah?

**LovelyFreak** – *Confused* Doing what?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – The whole *Confused* or *Madly* thing. Kind of weird

**LovelyFreak** – *Understandingly* Oh, I'm just showing you my feelings through type

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– Truth or dare someone!

**LovelyFreak** – *Smiling* Ash.

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Ash what?

**Keller101**– Just pick something idiot!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Ha, fine, dare! I'm a man!

**Forget_Me_Pop** – *cough* a wimpy one *cough*

**LovelyFreak** – *Thinking* I dare you…to…um…to…die!

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– HANNAH!

**LovelyFreak** – *Embarrassed* Sorry, I meant dye your body orange and your hair green then run around the town screaming "I'M LOOSE FROM WILLY WONKA'S CHOCOLATE FACTORY!"

**Keller101**– That is BLOODY brilliant!

**LovelyFreak** – *As an after thought* And I almost forgot, you have to be in one of those little white jumpsuits!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – What? You have GOT to be kidding me?!

**Forget_Me_Pop** – Chicken are we?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – NO! I'll do it!

**LovelyFreak** – *Also adding* Pick someone to come with you

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Poppy!

**HypterAttack** – Damn it!

(**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** has logged off)

(**HypterAttack** has logged off)

(**Keller101**has logged off)

(**Forget_Me_Pop** has logged off)

(**LovelyFreak** has logged off)

(**In_love_with_an_idiot**has logged off)

(**Rich_Girl **has logged off)

**RichBoy** – I'm not going to watch. I am to good for that.

(**Crazed_Shape **has logged on)

**Crazed_Shape **– Hey, where is everybody headed?

**RichBoy** – To watch Ash go around in green hair, orange skin, and a white jumpsuit screaming "I'M LOOSE FROM WILLY WONKA'S CHOCOLATE FACTORY!"

(**Crazed_Shape **has logged off)

**RichBoy** – I feel so alone. Now I'm going to sit in a corner and read poetry about death to myself.

(**RichBoy** has logged off)

* * *

See what happens next time! Read and Review first though! I'm serious! I really like getting reviews, they make me feel good enough to write another one!


	5. KISSY KISSY

Um...hope you like it...somewhat funny - as my rating at least - please read and review

* * *

**Evil_Dictator** – Thierry

(Everyone is logged on) _Except Thierry and Jez_

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – I cannot believe you made me do that Hannah!

**LovelyFreak** – *Giddiest* Oh but can you?

**Keller101 **– Ash, pick someone to truth or dare

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – I pick…Quinn

**Somehow_in_love** – *Yawn* Alright. Dare

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – I dare you to kill Timmy!

**Me-ow**– If you do Quinn I will NEVER talk to you again!

**Somehow_in_love** – I take my only chicken

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Wimp

**Somehow_in_love** – Keller truth or dare

**HypterAttack** – _Me_? _Really?_

**Keller101 **– Cool, you're included!

**HypterAttack** – I'll take a dare!

_Just then they all heard VERY loud yelling coming from Thierry's room. _

(**Evil_Dictator** has logged on)

**Evil_Dictator** – Ash I am going to KILL you!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – I didn't do it

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– It's true

**Keller101 **– They're telling the truth

**LovelyFreak** – *Screams* I DID IT!

**Evil_Dictator** – Why, Hannah?! WHY PINK?

**LovelyFreak** – *Truthfully* It looks good on you.

**Evil_Dictator** – Really? I suppose it does match my eyes

**Everyone** (except **LovelyFreak** and** Evil_Dictator**) – *Groan*

**LovelyFreak** – *Deadly smile*

**HypterAttack** – Quinn, I said dare! Dare me!

**Somehow_in_love** – Hmm…I dare you to eat 5 pints of sugar!

**Forget_Me_Pop** – Oh. My. God.

**HypterAttack** – YAY! PERMISSION!

(**HypterAttack** has logged off)

(**Somehow_in_love** has logged off)

**Forget_Me_Pop** – Her screen name will come true!

**HypterAttack_the_second** – Run for your useless lives!

**Evil_Dictator** – I demand she stops!

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Hide

(**HypterAttack** has logged on)

**HypterAttack** – The sugar has not set in yet

**Me-ow**– Where did Quinn go?

**HypterAttack** – …he said something about killing Mary-Lynette

**In_love_with_an_idiot**– Excuse me?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – I'll protect you!

(**In_love_with_an_idiot**has logged off)

(**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** has logged off)

**Me-ow**– He did?

**HypterAttack** – No

**Forget_Me_Pop** – Then why'd…

**HypterAttack** – Idk, I just wanted to

**RichBoy** – So when do you think that hyper attack will set in?

**HypterAttack** – Anywhere to five through seven minutes after the inhale of sugar

**Keller101 **– Inhale?

**HypterAttack** – …Keller! Truth or dare!

**Keller101 **– I suppose I'll go with a truth this time

**Crazed_Shape **– No dare?

**Keller101 **– No.

**HypterAttack** – Who is EVERYONE you've EVER kissed?

**Keller101 **– Ever? Like starting from kindergarten? Okay lets see…there was Mark Hall in kindergarten, accidental of course, then Jack Mole in third, Harris Moor in third, Luke Dullesin in fifth, Mark Hall again in sixth, Jarred Moor, Harris's twin brother, in seventh

**Crazed_Shape **– YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!

**Keller101 **– But I love YOU

**HypterAttack** – HOW SWEET!

**Keller101 **– Delos Truth or dare!

**RichBoy** – Dare.

**Keller101 **– I dare you to KISS JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**RichBoy** – what?

**Forget_Me_Pop** – You'd better be kidding Keller.

**Keller101 **– I AM NOT KIDDING! Or are you both not men and you

**RichBoy** and James – OF COURSE I AM!

(**RichBoy** has logged off)

(**Forget_Me_Pop** has logged off)

(**Keller101 **has logged off)

**HypterAttack** – OH GODDESS NO!

**Rich_Girl **– I am never kissing him again

_From downstairs everyone heard two people gagging and puking their guts out. Plus a girls laughter that was a bit louder then both of them._

**HypterAttack** – THEY DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM! THAT'S DISGUSTING!

**Rich_Girl **– Why didn't the chicken?

(**Somehow_in_love** has logged on)

**Somehow_in_love** – I have been reading all of that and it's because we men have pride!

**Rich_Girl **– Men?

**HypterAttack** – PRIDE?

**Me-ow**– Did your hyper attach start?

**HypterAttack** – THAT'S WHY I'M TYPING REALLY LOUD!

(**LovelyFreak** has logged off)

**HypterAttack** – WHERE DID HANNAH JUST GO?

**Evil_Dictator** – Don't know. Wait. I hear her coming up the stairs to my room.

(**Evil_Dictator** has logged off)

**Me-ow**– Too much information

**Me-ow**– And where have you been Quinn?

**Somehow_in_love** – …Well Poppy had a little bit more then 5 pints of sugar, some of it wasn't all eaten…now it is!

**HypterAttack_the_second** – That's not good.

(**RichBoy** has logged on)

(**Forget_Me_Pop** has logged on)

(**Keller101 **has logged on)

**Keller101 **– That was hilarious!

**RichBoy** – I'm going to puke again

**Forget_Me_Pop** – I'm…

**HypterAttack** – JAMES?

(**Forget_Me_Pop** has logged off)

**Keller101 **– I hear him puking

**RichBoy** – Timmy truth or dare?

**HypterAttack_the_second** – Dare. I can take anything you throw at me!

**Me-ow**– Anything?

**HypterAttack_the_second** – Did I type it wrong?

**RichBoy** – Timmy, would you like ice cream?

**HypterAttack_the_second** – Yeah.

**RichBoy** – *Evil grin* Well that is your dare. Eat a five scooped ice cream cone.

(**HypterAttack_the_second** has logged off)

**RichBoy** – That is spiked

(**RichBoy** has logged off)

**Me-ow**– This is going to be funny

(**Me-ow**has logged off)

(**HypterAttack** has logged off)

(**Keller101 **has logged off)

(**Rich_Girl **has logged off)

(**Somehow_in_love** has logged off)

(**Crazed_Shape **has logged off)

* * *

Um…review


	6. Neat New Trick

**I started this two years ago…wow…I'm an awful person. Buy my account was janked up and I couldn't do stuff (like log in) so I couldn't -_- I'm sorry.**

* * *

**HyperAttack**_ – _Poppy

**Which_Witch_is_Which** – David

**Forget_Me_Pop** – James

**In_love_with_an_idiot**_ - _Mary-Lynette

**Rich_Girl **_- _Maggie

**Me-ow**_ - _Rashel

**Neutral **_– _Jez

**HypterAttack_the_second** – Timmy

**Somehow_in_love** – Quinn

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Ash

**RichBoy **– Delos

**Keller101 **– Keller

**Crazed_Shape **– Galen

**LovelyFreak** – Hannah

**Evil_Dictator** – Thierry

_(Me-ow, Rich_Girl, and HypterAttack are logged on)_

**Me-ow: **How long has it been since we've done this?

**Rich_Girl: **T_T Forever.

**HyperAttack: **No no, forever is a VERY long time. More like…two years.

**Me-ow: **Than how old are we?

_(Somehow_in_love has logged on)_

**Me-ow: **I mean –

**Somehow_in_love: **WHOA! Did you see what I just did?

**Me-ow: **How did you cut me off? This is a chat!

_(Which_Witch_is_Which has logged on)_

**Somehow_in_love: **Really easy. It's this cool trick, it goes like –

**Which_Witch_is_Which: **DUDE DON'T TELL! It's a secret! Do you want the girls cutting us off all the time?

**Somehow_in_love: **Good point…

**HyperAttack: **I resent –

**Somehow_in_love: **MUA HA HA HA HA!

**Me-ow: **Now that's just –

**Which_Witch_is_Which: **Doesn't matter.

_(Me-ow has logged off)_

**Rich_Girl: **Hey where'd she go?

_(Somehow_in_love has been disconnected)_

**Which_Witch_is_Which: **poor boy…

_(HypterAttack has logged off)_

**Rich_Girl: ***Madly Grinning*

**Which_Witch_is_Which: **OH GOD NO!

_(Which_Witch_is_Which has been disconnected)_

**Rich_Girl: **THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS! I'm always left on my own T-T my friends must hate me or something.

_(RichBoy has logged on)_

**RichBoy: **Hey do you want to see this new trick that James and Quinn taught me?

_(Rich_Girl has logged off)_

**RichBoy: **:O Where'd you go?

_(RichBoy has been disconnected)_

* * *

**I'm a terrible person. Sucky update and it took forever (yes that is ALMOST literally) You may flame me all you'd like, because I deserve it T-T**


	7. Worst Chapter Yet

Hey everyone I just want to say that everything may (will) come out slowly because I have to work on the eight other stories on the other profile. So don't expect an update every week or two. I promise to go as fast as I possibly can but I have school too T-T Ah school… READ AND REVIEW or don't…if you hate me…even if you hate me…just review…read…

* * *

**HyperAttack**_ – _Poppy

**Which_Witch_is_Which** – David

**Forget_Me_Pop** – James

**In_love_with_an_idiot**_ - _Mary-Lynette

**Rich_Girl **_- _Maggie

**Me-ow**_ - _Rashel

**Neutral **_– _Jez

**HyperAttack_the_second** – Timmy

**Somehow_in_love** – Quinn

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever** – Ash

**RichBoy **– Delos

**Keller101 **– Keller

**Crazed_Shape **– Galen

**LovelyFreak** – Hannah

**Evil_Dictator** – Thierry

_(Keller101, LovelyFreak, HyperAttack and Rich_Girl are logged on)_

**Keller101 – **I hate boys. They should all go jump in a hold.

**LovelyFreak – **A hole? Why a hole? Why not a well?

**HyperAttack – **Why not a Super Massive Black Hole?

**Rich_Girl – **BY MUSE

**LovelyFreak – **Thank you for that, Maggie. We appreciate it.

**Rich_Girl – **Yeah, why else would I be here? I have almost no importance to our story plots.

**Keller101 – **Shut up, Maggie, you know that you do. I mean, you're in love with Delos, the second hottest in the series.

**HyperAttack – **Next to James.

**Rich_Girl – **T_T excuse me? Delos is number one. James is like…seven.

**HyperAttack – **SEVEN?

_(HyperAttack has logged off)_

**Rich_Girl – **Oh shitoteajwkfawnea

_(Rich_Girl has been disconnected)_

**Keller101 – **Someone should go stop them…

_(__Cooler_then_you_since_forever has logged on)_

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever – **Guys…I hear this uncomfortable humping from upstairs…

**LovelyFreak – **Chick fight. Get in the way and you'll die.

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever - **…

**Keller101 – **Hey Ash…did you know that your user name isn't using proper grammer?

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever – **Excuse me, Keller?

**LovelyFreak – **Yeah…it should be cooler THAN you since forever. Not then. Dummy.

**Cooler_then_you_since_forever – **Freaks.

_(Cooler_then_you_since_forever__ has logged off)_

**LovelyFreak – **Um…

_(Forget_Me_Pop has logged on)_

**Forget_Me_Pop – **Hey…I hear this awkward thumping coming from my room. Anybody know what that is?

**Keller101 - **^_^ Why don't you go find out for yourself you perverted boy.

_(Keller101 has logged off)_

**Forget_Me_Pop – **What was that about?

**LovelyFreak – **Just that all boys are either ugly or jerks…

_(LovelyFreak has logged off)_

**Forget_Me_Pop – **Girls are so confusing…

* * *

SUCKIEST ONE YET! Any comments? No. I didn't think so. FLAMES appreciated. Because I still deserve them…and will…for another two years…


End file.
